


Tyrant's Path 1: Freedom

by Digital_Raik00



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Raik00/pseuds/Digital_Raik00
Summary: A one-shot drabble tied to my Future Card Buddyfight X verse of Batzz spending his day as normal in his prison cell. Or so he may think....





	Tyrant's Path 1: Freedom

Barlbatzz Dragoroyale (or rather, Barlbatzz Tyrantscorn, depending on who you ask) turned away from the handiwork of his workout and headed for his break, leaving a large crater on one of the many pillars lining along the walls of his prison cell which he used it as a makeshift punching bag. He gave zero care for the damage done to it, for he knows by tomorrow there will be nothing left of the crater thanks to the magic placed in his cell meant to prevent his escape by force alone.

As exquisite his cell appeared, Batzz doesn't care for the efforts placed in the cell's appearance. To him, a prison remained a prison no matter how eye-catching it looked.

In fact, this felt more like an insult to his pride, a mocking parting gift by his former allies reminding him of his once remarkable home. Unlike his days as a free dragon, he lost everything upon his 'biased' sentencing; his personal armor and powers taken away by force leaving him bare and void...even his namesake suffered the same, being rebranded a 'Tyrantscorn' by his former allies.

Batzz's heavy physique climbed the rocky stairs to a stone platform and settled down, light but painless bruises marked his knuckles from his workout as his tail snapped against the platform as if its turn now to work out. He leaned his bare body and neck back as he rested with his elbows and forearms on the cool surface. In doing so, his long and smooth crimson hair draped off his head and back as the strands laid spread out along the stone floor while he stared to the ceiling, reminiscing past memories of his time from trouble-making kid to brash youth to full-on leader of might and power.

The former Thunder Emperor believed he's destined for greatness after what he has accomplished for his Thunder Empire; turning it from a secondary kingdom to one recognized and declared a major powerhouse by the other main empires of Dragon World - a fabled underdog story worthy for all time. Never in a long time has Dragon World seen such a meteoric rise of an empire from a prodigious leader, albeit a leader with some questionable flaws....

He recalled the chorus of cheers his people showered him for his achievements. He reminisced how officials in his ranks hailed his accomplishments. He remembered how his aged father bowed before him in respect of the son he has raised and guided with all his might, proud of his goal in raising him not just as a leader, but one who can lead the empire to better greatness.

"Those were the days indeed," he spoke as he twirled and creaked his neck about before looking to the archway ahead and below him, the exit to his cell that will never be opened for eternity. "If only I wasn't betrayed at that last crucial moment...."

A sound of whizzing energy appeared from behind him, followed by a dark glow as he felt this abnormal presence. He jumped to his feet and confronted this presence, revealed to be a dark whirling portal opening before him to his amazement. 

Who could be behind this? Was it his former allies turned enemies? What unfinished business do they have with him when they have taken everything from him, from his empire to his possessions and even his proud namesake....

His fists clenched, aching for action and payback if his impending visitor did turn out to be his former allies. His powers of darkness and lightning may have been sealed with his armor, but he believed his own brute strength alone would be a match against anyone regardless if it proved to be fruitless.

_As long I can sock one in the jaw, that's still worth it._

"Why the threatening stance?" a voice called out from within as a familiar face appeared from the portal. "Has your loneliness turned you into a paranoid dragon? Not able to tell between former allies and current ones?"

Batzz soon relaxed at seeing the figure before him and grinned. "Took you long enough. I presume you're not here for visitation?"

"Why visit a cell when you can visit the outside world permanently?"


End file.
